Thank You
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, gadis berparas lembut nan ayu, dengan rambut indigo panjangnya yang terurai kini sudah tak mampu berjalan lagi. Kakinya lumpuh, tidak dapat di gerakan. Bermimpi jika suatu saat kedua kaki itu dapat bergerak seperti sedia kala terus menerus./"Pergilah. Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu."/"Kau boleh membunuhku kalau aku berbohong padamu."/"AAAA! JANGAN NARUTO-KUN!"/


**Thank You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuman numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, ****Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : ****AU! ****Typo, OOC****, ****plus rada-rada gaje~**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata tidak tahu, tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya sekarang. Banyak hal yang menyangkut di pikirannya saat ini. Terduduk di sebuah kursi roda, menatap dari balik jendela dengan pandangan Lavender yang terlihat datar, melihat bagaimana anak-anak kecil berlarian di depan rumahnya, berteriak, dan tak jarang tertawa kompak.

Tak ada senyuman lagi di bibirnya, tarikan bahkan setitik pun. Seluruh otot wajahnya seakan membeku, seolah mengerti dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Kedua tangannya kini menggenggam erat pegangan kursi di sampingnya, berkali-kali menyesali takdirnya.

Kenapa?

Apa salahnya sampai-sampai _Kami-sama_ memberikan cobaan ini padanya? Dirinya hanya menolong seseorang, dari sebuah tabrakan maut antara seorang anak kecil dengan sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kencang. Kakinya terbentur keras dengan aspal menyebabkan sendinya patah,

Dan-

Inilah hasilnya-

Sebuah kursi roda menopang seluruh hidupnya sekarang.

Berkali-kali mencoba berdiri, berusaha keras dengan keringat yang menetes. Tapi apa yang ia dapat?

Hanya suara jatuh tubuhnya, dan mengingat betapa lemas serta sakitnya kedua kakinya.

Hinata Hyuga, gadis berparas lembut nan ayu, dengan rambut indigo panjangnya yang terurai kini sudah tak mampu berjalan lagi.

Kakinya lumpuh, tidak dapat di gerakan. Bermimpi jika suatu saat kedua kaki itu dapat bergerak seperti sedia kala terus menerus.

Ia tidak tahu-

Hidupnya sudah hancur, selesai. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan dengan kedua kaki seperti ini, bergerak dengan sepatu roda, tidak dapat bekerja di umurnya yang menginjak dua puluh lima tahun. Menutup diri selama beberapa hari pasca pemberitahuan tentang kelumpuhannya.

_Kami-sama-_

Hatinya kini membeku, tak ada senyum, tak ada suara, dan tak ada niat untuk melakukan apapun.

Bahkan-

Saat pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan-

Menimbulkan suara derit yang kecil, namun tetap tidak membuat dirinya menoleh. Sang Hyuuga langsung tahu siapa di sana.

"….."

"Untuk apa kau kemari lagi?" suara dinginnya memecah keheningan. Kedua manik itu masih terfokus keluar.

Mengidahkan sesosok bayangan tegap nan tinggi akibat sinar matahari pagi di belakangnya.

Ia semakin mendekat, menggenggam kursi rodanya. "Hinata." suara berat itu bersuara, mencoba untuk memanggil nama sang empunya. Namun gagal-

Hinata masih tidak mau menjawab. Satu pertanyaan tadi sudah cukup ia lontarkan-

"….."

"Aku ingin melihat keadaanmu, tentu saja. Kata Mizuki_-basan_, dari kemarin kau tidak ada menyentuh makanan sedikit pun?" Tanya orang itu padanya.

Hinata bergeming, kedua tangannya dengan cepat menggerakan kursi rodanya. Membuat dirinya berjalan menjauh dari sesosok pemuda pirang di belakang.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu." Suaranya terdengar berat namun tetap lirih.

Sang pemuda pirang tidak menyerah, ia kembali mendekat dan kini-

"Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau menghabiskan sarapan yang kubawa." Balasnya cepat.

"…" kedua tangan sang gadis indigo semakin mengepal, dirinya menepis genggaman lembut di pundaknya.

"Kubilang pergi! Apa tidak cukup kau melihatku seperti ini?!" berteriak keras, dirinya masih _keukeuh _tidak mau memandang sosok di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu, kau kekasihku Hinata. Jadi berhentilah berpikir bodoh!" pemuda itu berteriak, menyebabkan Hinata membalikkan kursi rodanya cepat.

"Kekasihmu?! Kau tidak lihat, sekarang aku lumpuh! Kau pasti malu bukan?! Memiliki kekasih sepertiku! Jadi jangan membuang-buang waktumu untuk melihat orang cacat, dan pergilah dari si-" suara itu terpotong saat sebuah tangan menampar pipi kanannya, tidak terlalu keras namun cukup mampu membuatnya berhenti berpikir.

Pandangan Lavender itu membulat, salah satu tangannya bergetar menyentuh tamparan pada pipinya. Gadis itu menunduk-

Tubuhnya bergetar-

"Pergilah-hiks-pergi-menjauh dari orang sepertiku-hiks-" sesenggukan menahan air mata yang akan jatuh, tetesan bening itu tak dapat hentikan-

Semakin merebak-

"Aku akan menjauhimu, aku akan membuangmu, aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu kekasihku! Aku..aku malu pernah memiliki kekasih sepertimu sekarang!" sang pemuda berteriak.

Tangisan Hinata semakin keras, "Hiks-hiks pergi! Aku..biarkan aku di sini, biarkan aku sendiri disini!" gadis itu meronta, menangis, dan tubuhnya bergetar-

Saat-

"Kau pikir aku akan mengatakan hal itu padamu?"

Manik Lavender yang menunduk itu melihat dalam buram, bagaimana pemuda pirang itu perlahan mensejajarkan tubuh dengannya, berjongkok dengan satu kaki yang tertekuk. Tangan besarnya menyentuh pipinya yang penuh dengan aliran air mata-

Kedua manik Saphirenya memandangnya teduh, perlahan semakin mendekat-

"Hiks-pergi-"

Mengidahkan perkataan sang gadis, pemuda bernama Naruto itu tersenyum tipis. Kini kedua tangannya menangkup seluruh wajah Hinata, membuat gadis itu menatapnya. Dengan sesenggukan dan mata yang memerah-

"Aku senang, aku bangga memiliki kekasih sepertimu Hinata. Menolong seseorang tanpa memikirkan resiko yang akan kau tanggung." Berucap lembut, wajah sang Uzumaki itu perlahan mendekat, membiarkan hembusan napasnya menerpa wajah Hinata.

Sang Hyuuga menggeleng, mencoba melepaskan kukungan pemuda pirang di hadapannya-

"Kau-hiks-bohong-aku..aku tahu..kau pasti menyesal-hiks-" tangisannya bertambah keras, mendapatkan sebuah pujian di saat tubuhnya seperti ini?

Hinata bingung-

"….."

"Kau boleh membunuhku kalau aku berbohong padamu."

Kedua manik itu terbelalak lebar, bibirnya kelu, tangisannya berhenti-

Masih tetap tenang, "Disana ada pisau, di dekat makananmu. Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku akan membawa pisau itu dan membuatmu menusuk jantungku sekarang juga."

Gelengan keras muncul, Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya, namun tertangkup lagi oleh jemarin nan besar Naruto. Air matanya kembali mengalir-

"He..hentikan-" bisikan lirih keluar-

"Kau boleh memintaku untuk melompat dari sini, memotong urat nadiku, pergi ke jalan raya dan membiarkan sebuah truk besar menghantam tubuhku, atau-"

"HENTIKAN!" teriakan Hinata mengeras, gadis itu menggeleng kencang, tangisannya bertambah keras. Tubuhnya yang kaku perlahan melemas. Tangkupan tangan besar pada wajahnya perlahan mengendur,

Kedua maniknya menatap tubuh pemuda pirang itu menjauh darinya-

"Kau masih tidak mempercayaiku?" Naruto bertanya sekali lagi-

"Hiks-hiks-" Hinata terdiam, membiarkan lelehan air mata jatuh di pipinya semakin keras isakan serta gemetar tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu, dirinya bingung, apakah Naruto menerima keadaannya seperti ini-

Apakah-

"…"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak percaya." Naruto berjalan mengambil sebuah pisau di meja,

"AAAA! JANGAN NARUTO-KUN!" histeris, kaget dan panik, tubuh itu tanpa sadar bergerak hendak menggapai tubuh di hadapannya. Namun yang terjadi-

**Bruk!**

Ia terjatuh dari kursi roda, kedua tangannya menggapai Naruto-

"JANGAN! AKU..AKU PERCAYA! AKU PERCAYA PADAMU!" Ia berujar, menangis, dan terengah-engah menghampiri sang kekasih.

Naruto mendengarnya, pandangan sendu yang ia perlihatkan kini bertambah dengan sebuah tetes air mata di pelupuknya.

Pemuda itu menaruh kembali pisau di tangannya, mendekati tubuh mungil Hinata. Perlahan, sampai akhirnya ia mencapai sang Hyuuga-

Kedua lengan Hinata menggapai, hendak memeluk Naruto. Tangisannya membuncah, "Huaaa! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku..aku percaya denganmu Naruto-kun, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu! Jangan pergi!" gadis itu berteriak-

Uluran lengannya tersambut-

Dengan tarikan lembut, membuat tubuhnya ikut tertarik dan mendarat pada sebuah dada bidang di hadapannya-

"Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu lagi, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi padamu. Kau tidak dapat berjalan, akulah yang akan menjadi penopangmu. Kau menangis, biarkan aku yang meneriakan seluruh tangisanmu, kau ketakutan, kesepian, biarkan aku yang menemanimu."

"HUAAA! NARUTO-KUN, MAAF..MAAF!"

Pelukan hangat nan lembut ia terima, sebuah kecupan pada kening yang terasa lama, serta kecupan bibir Naruto membuat tangisan Hinata melemah.

Tanpa ia sadari, kedua lengan kekar itu kini perlahan mengangkatnya, menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal style_. Masih dalam ciuman, pelukan Hinata mengerat. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Isakan demi isakan keluar-

Sebuah senyuman muncul di bibir Naruto, pemuda itu perlahan mendekatkan diri mencium cuping telinga sang kekasih. Memberikan sebuah hembusan napas, membuat Hinata terkikik dalam tangisannya-

"Karena saat itu pernikahan kita batal, aku akan membawamu ke gereja sekarang." Bisikan penuh kelembutan keluar, sang Hyuuga membulatkan maniknya-

Menatap tak percaya pada Naruto, "Naruto-kun-"

"Dan kau tahu, akan ada pendatang baru di acara kita nanti." Mengecup pipi penuh air mata Hinata, bisikan lain perlahan ikut menyertai-

"…"

Membuat tangisan Hinata semakin keras. Gadis itu mengangguk, memeluk Naruto dan mengucapkan banyak sekali terima kasih pada sang kekasih-

"_Arigatou_ Naruto-kun, _Arigatou_~"

"_Doiteshimaste, Hime_."

Di saat pernikahannya, harus batal karena kejadian itu. Semuanya memang membuat seluruh hidupnya kacau, kebahagiaannya terenggut. Itulah yang ada di pikirannya selama ini.

Tapi ternyata semua itu salah-

Hinata sadar, dirinya beruntung menemui dan memiliki kekasih seperti Naruto. Mengetahui seberapa besar cinta pemuda itu terhadapnya, dan Hinata tidak peduli meski pernikahannya harus terundur gara-gara semua ini.

Asal dia tahu-

Naruto masih mencintainya-

Itu sudah cukup.

* * *

"**_Anak kecil yang kau tolong, akan datang bersama seluruh keluarga besarnya. Mereka tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu, Hinata~"_**

* * *

**THE END~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Nggak sengaja denger temen cerita tentang mimpinya tadi pagi, dan langsung kepikiran ide buat ini cerita, muahaha :v Gomen kalau kurang nyentuh :v

**Next, Tsundere2! :D #**kalau misalnya banyak yang nunggu, akan mushi apdet secepatnya#doakan saja yaa#tendang# :DD

* * *

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
